Young Cub
by feltbomb
Summary: Hermione is a werewolf, she always knew she was, but when she learns of her parents what will she say? And who's smell is it that attracts her wolf so much?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** This is a side story that I am writing, don't worry for all those that are waiting for the sequel of "From the Future to the Past", I am planning it out now :3

_**Wolf speaking** _

_Hermione replying to it or thinking to herself_

Disclaimer- Just the usual Derp :3

_**Chapter 1 **_

A loud cry from a baby woke him up from his slumber.

His baby's cry woke him up from his slumber, normally, if anyone woke him up from his sleep, they would perish, but this was his daughter, and he didn't mind that he woke her up. She was, after all, the only family he had left. He got off the bed and to the cradle that sat beside the bed. Picking up the small baby, he quickly silenced her cries and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. The sudden noises and screams outside of the huts automatically caused him to pull his daughter closer to his chest and growl softly. Silently, he opened the front door quickly and found his men and Aurors fighting against each other. Before he could enter his door again to safely hide his daughter inside, a spell hit him in the back and his world turned black.

XxX

Hermione sat up on her bed as she looked out of the window, it was still dark but she didn't mind, she was actually pretty used to it and wasn't surprised that she had woken up at all. The days counting down until the full moon grew shorter and shorter and she became more agitated as the day neared.

She could still remember the day when she realised that she was a werewolf.

XxX

_Hermione [11 years old] sat in front of Dumbledore's desk in an overly sized school robe. She had been discovered naked in the forbidden forest by Hagrid, and Dumbledore explained the situation to her._

_She was born a werewolf apparently, and wasn't biologically related to the Grangers. Normally, those that were born with lycanthropy would begin to transform at every full moon at the age of 5. However, a strong spell had been placed upon her at birth, preventing her from transforming during a full moon until she arrived at Hogwarts._

Hermione remembered being terrified when she found out about her condition that day, and what she would have to go through every month.

_She planned on going home from Christmas, even with her condition as her parents already planned on her arriving, due to this, Dumbledore accompanied her for the day to help explain the situation to her 'parents'. She found out that she had been left by their doorstep, with no explanation and they decided to take her in, since they themselves, wanted children but couldn't have any._

_Hermione cried on her mum's shoulder as Dumbledore and her father continued to talk. Things looked like they were well, that they accepted her condition, but she was wrong, oh so wrong._

_Her parents accepted her as much as they could, and raised her as if she was theirs, but she could see the fear in their eyes, and the relief they felt whenever Professor Snape would take her away for a couple of days before and after the full moon to stay at Hogwarts [during the holidays]. Her parents rarely talked to her any more and would try and avoiding entering her room whenever they could. She knew that they feared her, and wanted her gone. For that, she couldn't really blame them; she just didn't like that they wouldn't tell her upfront and that pissed her off the most. _

XxX

So here Hermione was now, currently at Hogwarts, in the girl's dormitories during her third year, looking out of the window, examining the moon that grew closer to being whole as each day passed. There was five days left until the moon was full and her nerves were on overload, she could hardly concentrate in class for more than five minutes, and she barely ate at the Great Hall, instead having to sneak off to the kitchens every night for very rare meat. Of course Harry and Ron questioned her, but they never pushed her to answer them, and for that, she was thankful. Always having to use the time-turner to be able to get to all of her classes really stressed her out and it didn't help her nerves either. Thankfully though, this September, the full moon as near the end of the month, giving Hermione time to adjust back into the school life.

Hermione stared at the moon for an extra fifteen minutes before she realised that she wasn't going to fall asleep again anytime soon and so decided on walking around the castle to let time fly.

As Hermione explored the castle, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise Professor Lupin was in front of her, and so they ended up colliding against each other. At the sudden contact, a strong scent overtook Hermione's senses and her eyes flashed yellow as she realised there was another werewolf in her territory. She turned back to face Professor Lupin and bared her sharp canines at him. _There's another werewolf in my territory! It's the Professor though! I can't do anything!_

XxX

Lupin looked at Hermione in shock, he had walked through the corridors, distracted by the moon and the sudden collision with Hermione caused a sudden smell to fill his nostrils. It was a scent that he quickly realised to be one of another werewolf. Due to his experience, he was able to control the sudden emotions going through his body, unlike Hermione, who's eyes turned yellow and she barred her teeth at him.

"Miss Granger..." he said. _Oh the poor girl... Who bit her?_

Hermione growled at Lupin as he said her name.

"What happened? Who bit you?" Professor Lupin asked, trying to approach her, but she continued to growl dangerously.

"This is none of your concern pup, you're lucky you're a Professor, being in my territory is very dangerous." Hermione growled. _Okay, calm down, this is the Professor, no need to go all wolf on him._ She shook her head continuously until she finally regained her posture and she smiled awkwardly at Professor Lupin. "Sorry about that... It was just.. The sudden smell got too much, I couldn't control Axel soon enough."

"It's alright, but can I ask, who bit you?"

"Bit me sir? No, I was born like this." She watched Lupin frown and put a sad smile on. "Oh don't tell me you feel sorry sir, I actually don't mind it. It's the one time I feel free,"

"Free? Doesn't the wolf take over?"

"Sir, I am not in the best of moods at the moment, I hope you can relate. I need to go now." Before Lupin could even stop her, she turned around and explored the outside of Hogwarts instead, she still needed to clear her head and have a distraction, just because she ran into Lupin didn't mean she would go back to the Common Room.

The smell of the leaves that the wind carried as it blew past her calmed down her nerves a bit.

_Professor Lupin is such an idiot to deny his wolf._

_**You sensed it too?**_

_Axel, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. He's like the rest of society. _

_**Don't worry, you'll find your mate soon enough.**_

_What? You never mentioned anything about this!_

_**And I won't for another while. Just be patient.**_

**A/N-** This is short I know, but it seems that my first few chapters of a new story are always short so just hang in there! 3

Please review guys? :D


	2. Quick Announcement

I have a quick announcement to make!

I just have to say that at the moment all my fanfics are on hold (Even "Young Cub", even though it is only a Chapter in so far and I'm sorry for those that have read it and are waiting!). I apologize for this, but right now, I have preliminary exams coming up and after my half yearly reports, I need to improve majorly, and so I probably won't be able to upload or write anything for the next month or so. For this I am really sorry and you are free to shout at me and all, but it just won't help, because right now for me, school comes first.

I sincerely appreciate all those that have been waiting patiently and hope you will be able to wait for a little longer, and I am sorry again, but please see where I am coming from.

Thank you again and please be patient for a little while longer

I love you all!

Feltbomb

xxx

3


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Thank you for being patient. Here is the second chapter. I am going to say sorry in advance, but if any of you are reading my "The Near Future" story, I already said I lost the plan of this story, so it'll be a while. And as I said then, I'm year 12 now, in my HSC year and it's very important to me. I need a good ATAR so there will be minimal updates for a while and there will be large gaps between each one!

Please review and I'm sorry again!

**Disclaimer-** not mine!

_**Chapter 2 **_

Hermione had forgotten that conversation thatshe had with Axel, until now that was. She had always believed that her mate was Lupin, and that he just didn't know it yet, due to his lack of communication with his wolf. But after looking at his dead body before, there was no pain coming from Axel except grief. It wasn't the grief of one mate losing its partner; it was just grief for the loss of a fellow wolf. There was no love like Hermione thought there would be.

Remus had died the night of Albus' death, and ever since then, things had just gone downhill. Hogwarts got invaded by Voldemort, forcing the Order members to seclude themselves at different places, while Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to look for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Currently, they were in a forest near the outskirts of Hermione's old home town. They had been camping there for several days and were getting ready to move to their next hideout. The start of a new school year was beginning soon, and it felt weird for the Golden Trio to not be included.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing their next move, Hermione arguing with Harry that they shouldn't go near the wizarding society for a couple of days, just to let the hype die down a bit. But Harry wasn't having it.

"Listen, I say we stop running!" Harry shouted "We can't keep moving around and acting like nothing is happening outside of our little world. You-Know-Who is still out there and definitely isn't getting weaker as the days pass. In fact, I know this won't help but this is reality, he's getting stronger as the days pass. I can feel him. The _longer_ we wait, the _stronger_ he gets! We need to find his Horcruxes now!"

"We know Harry, but there is nothing that can be done at the moment, get it through your head!" Hermione replied.

"Well get something done so we can do it now! We need-"

A small alarm suddenly went off, quickly silencing Harry and Hermione who was about to taunt at Harry for his stupidity.

"They've found us..." Ron muttered, eyes wide open from fear and what would happen if they were captured.

"RUN!" Harry barked and pulled out his wand, Hermione and Ron following suit. Hermione cast a quick spell on the tent to silence the alarm and _Accioed_ all their belonging in her bag.

Harry, Hermione and Ron ran out of the tent and cast quick disillusionment spells on their selves. Harry and Ron stood guard as Hermione quickly shrunk their tent and stuffed it in her bag.

"Hermione, how many?" Harry whispered to her.

"Just wait a second." Hermione replied quickly, giving herself time for her senses to take control.

_Axel, do you smell that?_

_**Of course I do! **_

_Five?_

_**No, there's at least six**_

_How? I can only smell five!_

_**I'll explain later, trust me though.**_

_I do_

After that quick conversation with Axel, Hermione looked at Harry and whispered "six"

"Where? Do you know?"

_Did you hear that?_

_**Yes. One is south of the hideout, not too far away, I'm not sure of the distance, two are in front of the hideout, don't worry they aren't that close yet, they can't see us. And another two are East of us, but they seem to be occupied by a couple of our traps. The other...**_

_Yes?_

_**I can't... I can't say...**_

_You can't as in you don't know or as in you know where they are but don't know?_

_**The latter...**_

_Listen here! We are going to be captured if you don't fix yourself up! TELL ME!_

_**NO!**_

Hermione growled inwardly and surprised Harry with it. Harry watched Hermione with a worried expression, her magic was unstable, and the disillusionment spell seemed to be wearing off for her as he could catch quickly glimpses of her. The only ever time that Hermione ever lost control of her magic was when she was really angry at Axel. _This is not the time for arguments Hermione! _

"Hermione!" Harry whispered as loud as he dared. "Snap out of it."

Hermione shook her head a couple of times and then looked at Harry.

"Sorry, come on, follow me." Hermione replied apologetically and led the way through the forest. Avoiding the places where Axel said the intruders were located, keeping her senses ready, cautious of the last intruder that Axel didn't seem to want to indulge on.

XxX

He watched her, walking with the other two twerps on her tail. It had to be her; her smell was so like her mother's, the smell of nature and chocolate. It was that which attracted his attention towards her mother in the first place. Now here she was, his daughter, walking around with _them._

Once he got a hold of those Order members, he was going to tear them limb by limb, for taking his daughter away from him and killing his wife.

He steadied himself in the trees and continued to watch...

XxX

Hermione walked through the forest with her nose held high. She could smell the fear from Harry and Ron and she could sympathise with them. She had explained in as little detail as possible, the sixth intruder that Axel didn't want to indulge and so told them to be extra careful. They couldn't simply apparate out of the place while the Death Eaters knew they were here, they could be easily tracked down and so had to stick with first leaving the forest unnoticed if possible.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind her, quickly turning around, she saw that Ron had tripped on a nearby branch and rolled down the small hill they were currently walking down. _Ron you idiot! Just let everyone know of our spot!_

_**Remind me why he is one of your best friends?**_

_Shut up! You aren't exactly helping at the moment either!_

_**You'll find out. I have no right to**_

_We are one! I die, you die so don't tell me you have no right!_

There was another loud noise behind them and screaming and swearing could be heard.

_**I do and-**_

_Look, at the moment just shut up_

With that, Hermione temporarily closed the connection between her and Axel so she could concentrate.

She quickly chased after Ron, not caring about stealth anymore and pulled him up.

"Come on!" she shouted. She, Harry and Ron started running through the woods, running as fast as they could from the screams and shouts of the death eaters when suddenly there was a loud _'CRUNCH'_ in front of them, and when they looked up... Fenrir Greyback was facing them.

Hermione turned back but could go nowhere, they were surrounded. She pushed Ron towards Harry and threw a spell their way, causing them to disappear.

XxX

Hermione screamed into her mouth gag as Fenrir carried her over his shoulder.

"Shut up you little runt before I make a new meat out of you." Fenrir growled into her ear, causing her to shiver and suddenly obey. She watched her background as Fenrir took her down a large hallway of what was possibly Malfoy Manor.

Suddenly Hermione was dropped onto the floor roughly and when she looked up, fear coursed through her system. She was face to face with Voldemort. Trying to edge back was useless for her, with Fenrir Greyback right behind her.

"Going somewhere Miss Granger?" Voldemort asked mockingly.

Hermione tried to curse at him, but her voice was muffled by the mouth gag.

"Well... It's not really Miss _Granger _is it now?" Voldemort chuckled at Hermione's confused/shocked expression. "Surprised I know?" He laughed loudly at this before flicking his wand at her direction.

Hermione closed her eyes, expecting the Cruciatus curse to hit her, but instead she felt the gag covering her mouth disappear and taking that opportunity, she relaxed her jaw before shouting at Voldemort.

"How did you know? Only Harry, Ron and Dumbledore knew," Hermione muttered, trying not to let out a sob as she said her deceased Professor's name.

"Oh my dear lady, it's because I know who your real father is."

At this, Hermione froze for a few seconds, and then gasped at the sudden realization of who her real father was. "No..."

"I think you know who it is, you're a smart girl. He's right behind you."

Hermione turned around, already knowing who it was, but fearing she was right. Looking up as she turned, she saw the smile on Fenrir Greyback's face.


End file.
